ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Planet:Chat/Logs/21 April 2012
07:42 \ 07:42 Plasma 07:44 hey 07:45 anything need help with? 07:45 Hi 07:45 I am Star Wars 07:45 hey 07:46 I upload many photos here 07:47 So, what's up? 07:47 I'm a bit bored 07:47 I want to know what you want me to upload 07:47 I upload alot 07:48 Alien Force pictures too? 07:48 Yes 07:48 Make sure they follow the image guide. 07:48 Okay, 10 sec let me find article 07:48 I upload the best quality pictures on this site 07:48 Pyroxivor 07:49 A new picture of that 07:49 The current one appears to have been taken with a camera 07:49 All right 07:49 I'll look for one 07:49 Get one I mean] 07:50 Alien Y: Do you have any bot task you need me to do? 07:50 No :) 07:50 Although I do wonder what the purpose of this article is... Category:Clone_Transformations 07:51 I honestly want to be an admin 07:51 Albedo transformations it seems? 07:51 But the category name is horrible 07:53 lol 07:57 That guy was a bit...special 07:57 I'm not going to comment, just going to tell you not to insult/disrespect other users, as a member of the BTSM, you must respect every type of user, disregarding their characteristics. :) 07:59 Not trying to insult or disrespect him 07:59 Just saying 07:59 He writes like a robot 07:59 Thought you were pulling a prank on me or something at first 08:00 Heh. 08:00 I'm just saying, ya know. 08:00 What's your favorite Forever Knight? 08:00 Me? 08:00 Not counting Sir George 08:01 i like Forever King 08:01 Are toy saying I wrote like a robot? 08:01 What's his name? Cyrus? 08:01 Y? 08:01 I was thinking about "I am Star Wars" :P 08:01 So many Forever Knights 08:01 They make me dizzy 08:01 Oh 08:02 What specific characters or episodes do you want 08:02 I need a list 08:02 Played The Sims 3 all day, so I feel like everyone around me is a computer :| 08:03 Necteir_Ortis_Magics 08:03 Picture of that 08:03 Liberatio 08:03 Exigei_Animus_Omnivus 08:04 These are all from the same episode 08:04 Ok 08:04 Vita 08:04 Ok 08:04 I'm on it 08:04 Any characters? 08:04 I can do this all day 08:04 Hmmm 08:04 Not sure 08:04 Yes My master 08:05 I will get on it. 08:05 Good servant :P 08:05 Im not joking 08:05 No really I am 08:05 :S 08:06 Do you guys notice all the photos I uploaded 08:06 You guys are all my servants 08:06 I control you all 08:06 :O 08:06 I noticed your Goop pictures 08:07 I uploaded way more than that 08:07 Check the history 08:08 I uploaded about 100 photos in 2 days 08:08 that's good for you 08:08 i made 1000 edits in a day once when i was TheBen10Mazter 08:08 I will do anything for this site 08:08 Ben 10 08:08 *user:TheBen10Mazter 08:08 And my lovely Gwen 08:08 i mean in a week 08:09 Cool 08:10 I was thinking "1000 edits in 1 day? Did you start 00:01 and edited until 23:59?" 08:11 lol 08:11 BTW Alien Y, as BTSM, you cannot edit policies, even though you are correcting grammar, notify me or another admin to do it 08:12 Oh, okay 08:12 thansk 08:12 No one ever told me that :P 08:12 Ok 08:12 *thanks 08:12 Starwars: if you stay on the wiki and edit and make productive ones, you might become an admin someday 08:13 Ok 08:13 I add photos 08:13 That is what I do 08:14 it'd probably be another year or so until you become an admin though- it takes time 08:14 since we have a lot of BTSM who are shoe ins for admin 08:15 Yeah, we BTSM's are just wannabe admins :P 08:15 BTSM is a pretty weird name btw... 08:16 no 08:16 It stands for Ben 10 (Ten) Staff Members 08:16 I know, but it's really close to...something else 08:16 what? 08:16 Involving a D 08:17 PM me about it :P 08:18 Dang it 08:19 My thing broke 08:19 I think my The Sims 3 is broken, the game stutters like crazy 08:19 Ok now I can only do all of Alien Force up to the episode before Couples Retreat 08:19 I will get the others soon 08:19 In Ua 08:19 UA 08:20 Any requests 08:21 Sorry 08:21 Nope :P 08:21 Gonna do some situps now, cya later guys 08:22 See ya 08:22 I guess I'll upload some stuff 08:27 ok 08:29 So 08:29 How are things? 08:29 Good. 08:30 Good 08:32 So How are your things 08:33 you just asked that 08:34 Ok thats nice 08:38 hello 08:39 hey 08:40 i cant get into private chat with you. 08:41 OkT 08:41 Ok Then chat out here 08:41 U hiding something? :) 08:42 me and superbike discuss private administrator things, we are now pming 08:42 Oh 08:42 Ok 08:42 a 08:42 Admin! 08:43 You did see my design for the background? 08:43 Me and Superbike are admins/bureaucrats 08:43 Link to picture for design? 08:45 Ok 08:45 Sure 08:45 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/dd/Ben_10_icon.png 08:46 I can fix it up 08:46 And make it look better 08:46 sorry 08:46 way too random 08:46 we cannot use 08:46 Can you make a solid Ben 10 omniverse design w/o fanon? 08:47 With fanon? 08:47 What is that? 08:47 You mean fan photos? 08:47 f 08:47 f 08:47 f 08:47 g 08:47 Opps 08:47 Anyway 08:47 no, no fanfiction 08:48 Ok 08:48 W 08:48 So what did you want me to do make an omniverse version? 08:48 Because I can do that 08:49 no 08:49 Just omniverse theme WITHOUT your design 08:49 I dont understand what you are saying 08:50 nevermind 08:50 Ok 11:10 Heyo? 11:10 BTP? 11:10 Umm... 11:10 alright... 11:12 Hey